Axially split sleeves have been used, for example, to attach machine members, such as wheels, sprockets and bearing inner rings, on shafts or other substantially cylindrical machine elements. An example of this is described in Swedish Patentskrift No. 512 651, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference. This document describes a bearing which, via a split sleeve, is attached to a shaft. The outer peripheral surface of the sleeve has a generally tapering saw-tooth-shape. A flange is associated with the sleeve and has axially extending through-holes, each of which receives a set-screw intended to be tightened against a machine member, which in the embodiment shown is a bearing inner race ring having an inner peripheral surface. The tightening of the set-screw causes a mutual axial displacement of the machine member and sleeve, thereby causing an increased grip between the shaft, the sleeve and the machine member.
Experience has shown that the order in which the screws are tightened can have an affect on the performance of the joint because a random tightening under later rotation can result in vibrations in the sleeve which may be somewhat difficult to handle.